


Whisper/Adonai

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Whispers... A follow up to Shrug/Adonai





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Whisper/Adonai _**FIC: Whisper/Adonai (hard R) (SPN)**_  
 

Fandom: Supernatural

Summary: Whispers...

Spoilers: None

Rating: Hard R

Disclaimer: Not mine, alas.

Warnings: Wincest

Notes: Part 2 in a series of related drabbles.

 

 

Whisper/Adonai

 

 

A whisper, quiet words slipping from between tongue-slicked lips. Another whisper, and fingertips trail up his spine in reply.

 

He bends his head back, arching gently into the touch. Fingertips caress the back of his neck, and wordless voiceless breaths escape his mouth.

 

A whisper, his brother’s voice now, low and muted as his lips pass by, pausing briefly to nibble and teeth-tickle the line of his neck.

 

A whisper, a reply, and his brother’s hands caress his chest, fingertips like soft-quiet breathy words made flesh.

 

Sam touch-kisses him again, murmuring promises, promising pleasures, and Dean’s body arcs again as he gasps, long and hard and breathy, listening with every part of him. 


End file.
